transformers_prime_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cutthroat
This is PhoenixFire82's OC, only use him with my permission. Or else... Overveiw "I'm the most heroic Predacon you'll ever meet." ~Cutthroat Cuttthroat is a Predacon, an Autobot ''Predacon. Recreated by the Autobot Jetfire, he was raised with Autobots his whole life and was trained to save lives, not destroy them. He has only a few friends, because most people are scared of him, or think he's evil because of his species. However he is heroic, and fights to save lives. History With his team, Warpath, Renegade, Jazz, and Smokescreen, Cutthroat tracked down Shockwave to his new lair. After fighting Shockwave, he fleed, but before they could pursue him, the team noticed strange pods containing strange creatures. Knowing that Shockwave was up to something, they destroyed the pods, however, they didn't realize one creature escaped: Endgame. Endgame attacked them, but was mortally wounded when Smokescreen shot him, causing him to flee. Soon enough, Endgame had tracked down Shockwave, and forced him to upgrade him. After getting new upgrades, Endgame killed Shockwave, and used his body to upgrade himself even more. The next time the team encountered him, Endgame used his new upgrades to brainwash Cutthroat and used him to attack the Autobots. This didn't last long, as Renegade restored Cutthroat to his normal self. They teamed up again to fight Endgame one last, final time. For now... '--SPOILERS--''' After defeating Endgame, Cutthroat and his team earned a new command center. Times were pretty fine, Cutthroat explored Earth and met new human friends, and he learned tons of different languages while making new friends. However, soon enough Endgame returned, now serving Unicron, and Cutthroat with his team were back at it again. After learning of his father Predaking and his destiny, Cutthroat's personality underwent a major change. He also learned of the symbols over his body, which allows him to enter a chamber to Cybertron's core, alone. Inside the chamber he found Endgame also got in and prepared for battle. He eventually knocked Endgame off the side of the chasm next to the core. Even though Endgame and Unicron were supposedly defeated, Unicron still didn't surrender, and he granted Endgame a new form, stronger than any ever seen. But Cutthroat wasn't done yet either, and gave it everything he had. But this still wasn't enough and as Endgame prepared to corrupt Cybertron, Cutthroat lay defeated. Cutthroat had only one option left: an ultimate weapon meant to destroy Dark Energon and Unicron forever. But can only function with an extracted spark and Cutthroat only had one to use: his. After sacrificing himself, Cutthroat destroyed Unicron and all of Dark Energon forever. The core was saved, Unicron was defeated, but Cutthroat was also broken and lay dead, forever remembered as a HERO. Appearance Cuttthroat is all black, with strange red symbols along his whole body. He is a dragon resembling Predaking, except for his head. His head is crocodile-like and fairly streamlined. He has two large horns at the back of his head, and spikes running along his neck, body, up 'till the end of his whip-thin tail. He has purple eyes and a strange red crystal on a necklace around his neck, and he only knows what it's for. Personality He has a sinister name, but he does not like to cut throats. He loves all life and is very friendly. He is very loyal to his friends and the Autobot cause. He does not enjoy violence and only uses it when it is the only option. He does not like killing or death, and does not normally kill his foes. He is very secretive about some things. After being brainwashed by Endgame, he became violent and enjoyed watching people suffer. He became loyal to his new master, Endgame, and fulfills his every command perfectly and precisely. Abilities Like most dragons, he can breath fire. His tail is very whip-like and strong. His claws are extremely sharp, and deadly. And he is super smart. Relationships Renegade- Cutthroat was originally friends with Renegade. Since the two met they've been friends and they both fought together, loyally. After being brainwashed by Endgame, he despised Renegade, and fought to kill him. However, Renegade never lost his faith in Cutthroat, and fought to restore Cutthroat to his old self. "Lord Endgame wants you dead, so that is what shall happen!" ~Cutthroat Warpath- Cutthroat thinks Warpath is obnoxious, arrogant, and too focused on blowing things up. After being brainwashed, he hated the Autobot even more. "What does it take to kill you?" ~Cutthroat Smokescreen-Smokescreen and Cutthroat both think of each other as good heroes, friends, and partners. After being brainwashed, Cutthroat attempted to kill Smokescreen, as he now despised Smokescreen for harming his 'master'. "You got my back, I got yours." ~Smokescreen Jazz-Cutthroat looked up to Jazz, as he was one of the greatest heroes to live. Cutthroat was inspired by him. After being brainwashed, he found Jazz annoying and pitiful. "You're gonna be one of the greatest heroes that ever lived." ~Jazz Endgame- Cutthroat was scared of Endgame, and he thought Endgame was evil. After being brainwashed, he thought Endgame was his master. "All hail Lord Endgame!" ~Cutthroat Blue Flare- You would think a Prime would respect his loyal soldiers. If you did, you would be wrong. Despite her insensible loyalty to him, he does not have any for her. He views her as just another soldier, another face in the crowd, nothing more. She is a soldier, after all. What more respect does she need? He is a Prime, and she, a lowly soldier. That was how it was supposed to work. That was how it should ''work. Even when she nearly sacrifices herself to stop Unicron, she is still nothing to him, and perhaps, she never will be. "''You did your duty. You die a soldier, nothing more." ~Cutthroat to Blue Flare, Rising Wave RP Trona- For every yin, there is a yang, for every matter, an antimatter, if Cutthroat ever had one, it would most certainly be Trona. An incompetent pest, Trona always seems to find a way to get under his skin, as if he were the villain in every one of their ordeals. She always seems to try and prove herself to him, as if she ''were worth something! He just hates how unsettlingly heroic she is, ''all the time. ''He hates her, to say the least. Should she end up dying tomorrow, he would likely laugh and go throw a party. His hatred for her is something that an exact origin is difficult to discern. The main reason he hates her is that she can see the good in all of us, even Endgame, probably the most evil creature to ever roam Cybertron. But there may be another, far more realistic reason-she is what he desires to be so bad, yet never can become: a true hero. As much as she denies it, she is one of the greatest people to ever grace this Universe, and it makes Cutthroat feel absolutely terrible. She is always there, like a tantalizing vision of what he had always desired to be. What he ''would ''have been, if he hadn't sacrificed his mind to Unicron. If he hadn't made the hardest decision of his life, if he just hadn't had the heroism to become what he hated most. In essence, he hates Trona because he knows that she doesn't deserve someone like him to be her friend. Because he knows that she is better. Because he knows that he will never be good enough. "''What were you thinking! You could have died in there! And you would have deserved it too." ~Cutthroat to Trona, All Hail Lord Endgame! RP Category:Predacons Category:Leader Category:Males Category:Content (PhoenixFire82)